Nordica
General Info Nordica is a clan without a major sense of direction aside from simply existing. Conquering the End, the Nether, and setting up a domain in the Overworld are all planned, but the clan is simply getting together and creating a stable foundation and infrastructure for themselves. As of now, they have set up a small fortress deep in southern Cambodia, with a fair amount of resources available to them. The base currently is rather simple, a simple auto-sugarcane farm put together by Kuro_exe and dasBBrot, and a zombie spawner. But that "paradise" has sadly been besieged by Tesco and as of now we are relocating and regrouping to come back better than ever. This paragraph will be frequently edited after new major events are recorded. Era of Untrust On the 23 of July, Klaver's computer killed itself after its hard drive broke. During this time period, dasBBrot and SlashedEye were banned after attempting to chunk dupe. Kuro_Exe had just gotten back on to the server after a ban for x-ray, making Kuro_exe the only active member of the clan. During this time, to make up for low manpower, Klaver invited a player named ella02xoxo to the clan, since he/she asked to join. Klaver, thinking nothing of it, ordered Kuro_exe to give her the coordinates to an unnamed base under construction in order to assist with the building. Base Abortion Due to security concerns relating to Socital and rtzl going AWOL, Klaver, Kuro, and dasBB set out to create a new base a few thousand blocks out away from Firebase Tarheel. On June 29, 2019, ella02xoxo went rogue and destroyed the uncompleted planned base, torching and blowing up countless books, tools, weapon, and armor. It has also been mentioned their backup base was destroyed later. Ella looted other caches for refined ores and blocks and stole many pieces of highly valued gear. ella02xoxo then posted her little spoils of war on the Purity Vanillas Discord, asking people if they cared to learn how she did it. Of course, no one did, because ella02xoxo couldn't even bother to post the actual screenshots of the destroyed base, rather, using her Blackberry to take a picture of her monitor. ella02xoxo couldn't be any more than a pathetic edgy 9-year-old. Despite this major setback, Nordica was determined to continue on. Thankfully since ella02xoxo never learned of the coordinates of Firebase Tarheel, Nordica was able to fall back to their original position, even though it may or may not be compromised. Kuro_exe and Klaver_ resupplied on wood, stone, and ores while waiting for dasBBrot and SlashedEye to have their 7-day bans lifted. Jungle Siege Fast forward a few days after the incident with Ella02, we retreated to a base we called "Firebase Tarheel" to re-gear and reach safety since we knew that staying at our previous camp would be dangerous as Ella had leaked our base coordinates in public chat. Klaver and I stayed at Tarheel for a good two days or so, (since SlashedEye and dasBB were still banned,) until a player named Tesco03PMealDeal or something jumped Klaver who was alone in the nether chilling and getting experience or something. He killed Klaver with who only had iron armor as he had not had the time to create a better set. Tesco soon discovered our portal which was in plain sight wide in the open which we naively connected straight to our base. He went through it and broke our bed. Klaver was now at spawn and I (Kuro_exe) was skating on thin ice as I was a mere 100 blocks away from our base portal and was at risk of being sent to spawn and losing my god set of armor yet again but this time to a sweaty no-life gamer instead of a depressed, annoying and dim-witted white-girl. I stayed in the nether and waited out the siege, but went through our portal to see if our base had been compromised. It had and as soon as I saw Tesco walk through a doorway I combat logged. Then I rejoined and gathered wool from sheep and as many valuables as I could and made a small 5 x 5 bunker underground just 10 blocks away from our base. After Tesco had left I surfaced and collected as many valuables as I could and came out alive and regrouped with Klaver for another journey...Category:Factions